Heir of Illidari and the Sentinels
by DarkSage93
Summary: After another beating on his life, young Naruto Uzumaki finds the truth about his family and heritage. Trained by his great great grandparents and armed with the power of the moon and his inner demons he will stand together with his allies and loved ones against the Burning Shadow that will come to consume the World of Shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

Heir of Illidari and Sentinels

 **Hello and welcome to another Naruto x World of Warcraft. We all read about Naruto heir of the Scourge, Naruto Death Knight or Naruto Mage,even Naruto container of Deathwing or Sargeras.**

 **This time it will be about the Illidari and the Sentinels being two clans with their demon hunter powers and Night elfs powers will act as a bloodline limits.**

 **In my story Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind will act as siblings and not lover (If you don't like it get the FUCK OUT!).**

 **Naruto will have the Demon Hunter Class bloodline and the powers of Tyrande as a priestess, and one more thing in my story Tyrande and Illidan are a couple and great-great grandparents of Naruto and he will be able to summon the spirits from both the Alliance and the Horde(yeah he will summon heroes like King Varin Whirm, Jaina Proudmourne, Uther Lightbringer, Thrall, Durotan even Drek'thar).**

 **And for the harem the girls are:**

 **Ten Ten**

 **Temari**

 **Samui**

 **Karui**

 **Yugito**

 **Mabui**

 **Mayev Shadowsong**

 **OC Blood Elf Demon Hunter**

 **OC Night Elf Demon Hunter**

 **Tsunade**

 **Shizune**

 **Kurenai**

 **Anko**

 **Yugao**

 **Sylvanas Windrunner**

 **Ysera**

 **Alexstraza**

 **Fem Sasuke (PM me for a name)**

 **Yrel**

 **Fem Madara (Her name will Morgana Uchiha)**

 **Kaguya Otsutsuki**

 **Matatabi aka Nibi**

 **Fem Kiba (Her name will be Kira Inuzuka)**

 **Tsume Inuzuka**

 **Hana Inuzuka**

 **Hanabi Hyuga (Will be Hinata's twin sister)**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Fuu**

 **And Elune (yeah I will add the Night elf's Goddess)**

 **That's the harem if you want to add more girls just PM me.**

 **Extreme Sakura, Civilian Council bashing, slight Tsume bashing (Naruto will forgive her later), Kumo (with the exception of Yugito, Karui, Mabui and Samui), Iwa Bashing, Good Elders and Danzo and Good Akatsuki.**

 **Strong, intelligent, baddass and later god-like Naruto, Demon Hunter class and Priest of the Moon(Tyrande's abilities), Lustfull Nibi, Sylvanas, Kurenai, Anko, Hana, Yugao(and later Tsume she will work for Naruto's forgivness) .**

 **Also for the future I will write Naruto son of the Horde and the first chapter will be release in a few days.**

 **And I will not ever write NaruSaku or NaruHina stories (Because Sakura it's a useless fangirl and Hinata a creepy stalker).**

 **Review or I will send Pedomaru (AKA Orochimaru) and the Pink Howler Monkey (AKA Sakura Haruno)**

 **I also have an chanel on Discord if you want to discuss new ideas and stories about simple Naruto or Crossover with Naruto (** /yNAWJ **)**


	2. Chapter 2

Heir of Illidari and the Sentinel

 **Allight here is chapter 1 of my story and hope you like it and if you have any sugestions of wich enemy from Warcraft universe should face Naruto first or any other girl you want in the harem just PM me.**

 **Also I will add fem Itachi (her name will be Izumi Uchiha), Shandris Feathermoon, Queen Azshara, her daughter Azune and Lady Vashj to the harem.**

 **As for weapon he will use daggers, a Dual-handed axe, a bow and for the last weapon I don't know which I should choose Warglaives or Sword, and for summoning contract he will use the Toad Contract and the Fox Contract.**

 **Ok now lets begin with the story.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or World of Warcraft.**

Chapter 1: The heritage, family and training trip.

 _Ishnu-alah, may Elune guide your path. -Tyrande Whisperwind_

It's the night of Octomber 10th, the same night when Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine Tailed Fox) attack Konohagakure no Sato (Hidden Leaf Village), many fought bravely to defend their village against the most powerful of the Bijuu (Tailed Beasts). Both shinobi and civilians killed by the fury of the Kyuubi, but one shinobi stood against the fox, Minato Namikaze the Konoha's Yellow Flash and Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Fire-Shadow) the man who is loved by everyone in Konoha and feared by Iwagakure no Sato (Hidden Stone Village).

Minato knew he couldn't kill the most powerful Bijuu, so he decided to seal it away, so he chose a new born child, but not any child, his own son. With broken hearth he sealed Kyuubi inside his new born child not before he seals the love of his life, his wife Kushina Uzumaki and mother of his son.

Kushina begged not to seal the fox inside Naruto, but he explained her about the Masked Man who possessed the Sharingan and he told her that he will seal her soul inside Naruto so can she guide him.

Eventauly she agrees with the sealing and Minato performs the Forbiden Fuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques) the Shiki Fuin (Death Reaper Seal) to summon Shinigami the God of Death and 8 Triagram Seal.

After the sealing, Shinigami didn't took Minato's soul as a payment he sealed his oul along with his Kushina's inside Naruto so he can have the love and guidance of his parents. Hiruzen Sarutobi, former Sandaime Hokage (Third Fire-Shadow) arrived at the scene to see Minato and Kushina near dead with their son in his mother's arms, so Minato told Hiruzen about the events also he told him not to blame the Uchiha Clan because they both knew the clan will not attack the village they created along side with the Senju clan.

Before his last breath, Minato told Hiruzen the boys name and he is destined for greatness, and with that Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki the Read Dead of Konoha and Princess of Uzushiokagure no sato died knowing that they will meet their son in a few years.

 **5 years later:**

Its hase been 5 years since Yondaime Hokage sacrificed his life to defeat Kyuubi, no one nows what happened only a few knew the events of the attack.

5 years since Naruto was born on made into a jinchuuriki, after the battle Hiruzen took once again the mantle of Hokage and in his foolish act of compassion he revealed Naruto's status as a jinchuuriki resulting in 50% of the village population to scream for Naruto's death, other they praise him for containing the beast at bay, even other are planning to adopt him to have a normal childhood.

In this 5 years Naruto was tortured, straved, the civilians and the shinobi who know the difference between a Bijuu and a jinchuuriki help him to have a normal life, some people tried to adopt him but Hiruzen denied the adoptions.

Naruto has bonds with Hiruzen, his secretary who is Saya Senju one of the few surviving members of the Senju clan, the Uchiha clan, the Hyuga clan, Sarutobi clan, Nara clan, Yamanaka clan, Akimichi clan, Aburame clan, Teiuchi and Ayame Ichiraku who own a ramen stand, the elders from the council along with Danzo Shimura and his ROOT ANBU, Kureni Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Yugao Uzuki, Gekko Hayate.

He is best friend with Satsuki Uchiha, Izumi Uchiha, Kira Inuzuka, Hana Inuzuka, Ten-Ten, unknow to Naruto Satsuki, Kira, Hana and Ten-Ten where starting to develop crushes on Naruto.

Now we find Naruto running away from a mob of civilians and a few shinobi who hates his guts, but to his shock the leader of the mob was his crush Tsume Inuzuka clan head of Inuzuka clan and seeing in her eyes are nothing but hatred.

Right now Naruto was in an alley, in his front where the mob that was chasing him, they move forward to kill the suppose demon brat.

Tsume came forward and facing the crowd "Tonight we will get rid of the plague the has haunting us for the past 5 years, no more we will suffer of the demon, Today we will kill the Kyuubi". Naruto was shocked the his.. "no" he shook his head his former crush will kill him because he contains the Kyuubi. Yes he knows about Kyuubi sealed inside himself, who he know? Hiruzen told him 4 months ago about the Kyuubi attack and the Yondaime sacrifice his life to seal the beast inside him. Naruto asked why he chose him, Hiruzen told him that he was special and he promised Naruto that he will reveal to him the identity of his parents when he reach the age of 14.

Tsume turns around to face Naruto with a kunai in her hand and with a face of pure hatred and malice, and one strike she stabs him in the chest almost hitting the hearth.

Tsume stood there with emontionless expression she turns around to see that shock her. There stood Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, know as The Profesor and Shinobi no Kami, also grandfather figure to Naruto.

And he is furious and he was not alone.

Behind him stood 2 squads, 2 squads of chunin and jonin along with Women Against Perverts Asociation, Naruto's Fan Club and 2 strange people.

These strange people have purple skin, long pointed ears, but the difference is that the male has demonic wings on his back, strange long horns on his forehead, his chest is covered with some strange green glowing tatoos that emits some strange energy.

The female wore a white dress (Tyrande's outfit from WoW Mist of Pandaria and she is realy hot and sorry I'm not very good at description) and both they are happy to see the boy some reason, and angry seeing the boy in such critical state.

They are Illidan Stormrage, twin brother of Malfurion Stormrage, knows as the Betrayer, leader of the Illidari and his lover Tyrande Whisperwind, High Priestess of the Moon, leader of the night elf Sentinels.

"Tsume, what have you done" Hiruzen says with a dangerous voice that reminds them of Kami no Shinobi in his prime and channels KI (Killer Intent) that scares the living shit out of Naruto-haters, even Tsume is shaking like a leaf.

"I..i did w…w..what I should have done it years ago Sarutobi" She says fearfuly, but the last part she says with anger.

"You are nothing but a fool and an weak old man Sarutobi" Tsume snapped at him but quickly covered her mouth and shocked for saying such a thing.

Every shinobi and civilian gasped at the Inuzuka matriarch for saying such thing to your leader, everyone turns to see Sarutobi with emontionless exprosion, he turns to his shinobi and ordered "Snake, Horse, Dolphin, Tiger take the civilians and the shinobi to Anko and Ibiki I'm sure they will love having fun with them", he turns to the other and says "Cat take Naruto-kun go to the Hospital quickly, Weasel go with Cat and protect Naruto, Dog go and summon the Council right now.' He ordered with authority.

"HAI HOKAGE-SAMA" they saluted, the first squad took the civilians the shinobi who took part of Naruto's beating, and the others goes to save Naruto's live.

Hiruzen turns around to see Tyrande and Illidan and says "we better go to the hospital to see Naruto's condition", Tyrande nods and says with a sad tone "Lets go Hiruzen the sooner we get there the better" with that both Tyrande and Illidan runs towards to the hospital, Hiruzen turns to face Tsume and says in Hokage mode" You better pray he survives or your clan with the exception of Hana and Kira will pay very dearly" Tsume nods rapidly and Hiruzen shunshin to the hospital.

 **10 minutes later at the Konoha's hospital:**

Cat and Weasel arrived at the hospital to see a Naruto's personal doctor talking with Hiruzen, Tyrande and Illidan.

They turn around to see Cat, Weasel and an injured Naruto. "Quickly get him on a stretcher and go to the operation room NOW!" the doctor shouts and two assistans came quickly, Cat gave Naruto to the medics and the rush the the operation room, behind the medics where Hiruzen ,Cat, Weasel, Hiruzen with Illidan and Tyrande following the medics, but they where stoped by the doctor "I suggest to wait here" the doctor replied seriously.

"But.." the priestess tried to say something but she was cut of by the doctor "Don't worry, young Naruto will be fine, everyone in the hospital likes the boy" with a sincere smile the doctor rush to the operation room to save a life.

Tyrande turns to face her husband, she hugs him and sobbing on his chest, Illidan conforts his wife while Hiruzen stood there with a sad expression.

"Don't worry my love, everything is going to be fine" He replied trying to confort his wife, she nods with a quiet ok, Illidan turns to Hiruzen with a serious face demanding awnsers.

"Hiruzen tell me." He says dangerlously and unleashing a bit of KI, Hiruzen turns seriously as well and said "What im going to tell you will leave you shocked and angry, and trust me is not very pretty" with that the student of Shodaime Hokage told them about the Kyuubi and the mastermind behind the attack 5 years ago. He told them about his parents sacrificing their life to seal the beast inside their own son.

Hiruzen explained to them about Naruto's past 5 years of hell (you know the basics in Naruto fanfiction, beatings, starvation etc.), Tyrande was horrified about Naruto's life and Illidan was so furious that he almost unleashing his fel energy but he was calmed down by his wife.

"But despite the harsh treatment, Naruto-kun make bonds with of friendship with other people who saw him as the container not the demon itself, half of the villagers saw him as a hero and praise him for containing the most powerful of the Bijuu" the Sandaime explained and smiles "but, he stubborn like the Uzumaki clan before him and he has the guts to never give up" he explained to them.

Both Tyrande and Illidan where proud at Naruto, Tyrande for Naruto's kindness and the bonds he made it, for Illidan he is proud of him for his stubbornness and his will to never give up.

"He is realy a special child don't you think beloved." the general of the Sentinels says while the leader of the Illidari noded with a proud smile and says "indeed Tyrande I never seen in my life such a pure soul and his will to never give up is realy amaze me, he will be a legend." After 1 hour, they turn to see the doctor aproachin them with a smile "Hogake-sama, young Naruto its out of danger and you can see him now".

"Well lets go see him I'm sure he will happy to meet you" Hiruzens says and with that they walks towards Naruto's hospital room.

 **1 hour ago Naruto's mindscape:**

Drip!

Drip!

Drip!

Naruto awakes finding himself in sewer, "Where am I?" he thought himself walking forward, then he hears sounds of sobbing. He runs towards the sounds of sobbing, 5 minutes later he reached his destination, to see a huge cage with a piece of paper on it with kanji for 'SEAL'.

The sobbing comes from inside the cage, deciding to find what is going on,he walks further into the cage, arriving there he founds 6 people stood there like they were wainting for someone.

The first one is a male that have the same hair color and eyes like his own, he wore the standard jounin gear with a white trench coat with red flames, on his back he has the kanji for Yondaime Hokage , he is Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage and Naruto's father.

The second person is red haired woman that she was smiling at him (I'm too lazy to describe Naruto's mother) her name is Kushina Uzumaki and Naruto's mother.

The third member is a female with a body of a goddess that could rival Aphrodite with a D cup brests, black shinobi pants that hugs and hips and legs tightly, a black shirts with a red armor with the Uchiha clan's symbol that shows a bit of her cleavage, her black hair that reach her butt and her onix eyes. Her name is Morgana Uchiha (Female Madara) the co-founder of Konohagakure no Sato, previous Uchiha clan head, the most powerful kunoichi and best friend of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki.

The fourth person if also a female thas has red hair like Kushina tied in 2 buns (like tenten), she wore a white kimono that hugs a body perfectly, on her forehead has a diamond seal (like Tsunade), she also smiles at Naruto that confused him, her name is Mito Uzumaki, the Shodaime Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and wife of Hashirama Senju the Shodaime Hokage.

The fifth is a woman that she has like Kushina and Mito red hair, she has a sexy body with DD cup breats, a body that every women will kill to have, she wore a red kimono that reached her knees showing her sexy shaped legs with foxes as design that hugs her body perfectly that shows a bit of her breats, on her head she has two foxy ears and on her back she has nine fluffy fox tails, her name is Kurami the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

And the final person that a paled-skined woman with delicate facial features that she has extremely long red hair, her eyes are white, she has two horns on her head, she wore a high-collared hime-kimono with tomoe that runs down the centre of the kimono, her name is Kaguya Otsutsuki, Usagi no Megami (Rabbit Goddess), the progenitor of chakra and Naruto's ancestor, she was smiling at Naruto for meeting her desdendant.

Naruto was shocked for seeing the Yondaime and confused at the other people for smiling at him.

Before he could do or say something, he hears 4 squeals and he was glomped by three red blur (Mito, Kurami and Kaguya) and one black blur (Morgana).

Minato and Kushina stood there with amused expression then they laugh their asses off, Naruto looked at the 2 people who laugh just pout makin the three kunoichi and Bijuu giggle and squeal at Naruto's cute pout then they hug him again pressing their massive breasts on his face making him blush matching a tomato's color that made Minato laugh even harder.

The laugh stoped when Naruto was in front of him with an expression of awe and curiosity, Minato smiles and he drops in one knee to take a look at his son and he said "You have grow Naruto".

Naruto was shocked that his idol know his name, _"Maybe he know who are my parents"_ he thought with hope in his little eyes.

"You are wondering where we are and how do you know your name right?" the Yondaime asked his son who nods. "Do your first question this sewer represent your mindscape" seeing Naruto's confusion face, Kushina decided to awnser "What my baka of a husband.." "HEY", "means is this your mind sweetie, and to awnser your second question" Kushina bit her lip nervously hopping Naruto will accept her and Minato as parents, "My name is Kushina Uzumaki, last princess of Uzushiokagure no Sato and I'm your mother" she replied almost sobbing and Minato put an arm on her shoulder he says facing his son with a fatherly smile "and I'm Minato Namikaze, I'm your father" both Minato and Kushina closed their eyes expenting to yell or run away from them, but seeing their son's eyes watering with tears he says two word that made them hearths of his parents with joy saying mommy and daddy for the first time.

"Mommy, daddy?" he asked with hope that this is not a dream, both parents nods with tears in they eyes, with that Naruto runs first to his mother hugging her with all his might not letting her go and crying on her shoulder.

Kushina hold Naruto with all his might, kissing his face and showing as much motherly love she could muster. He turns to his father and hug him as well.

Minato was taken b foackr a moment, but he hugs his son showing fatherly love that he and Kushina should have done 5 years ago. He put away the thoughts about the past and he will focus for the future, for his family.

"Mommy, daddy!" Naruto is happy because he now knows about is parents, he sat on his mother's lap, while Kushina was playing with a lock of his hair, Minatosat next to his wife while lookin at his beautiful son.

Both parents were happy that their son was calling them mom and dad, Naruto asked his parents "How are you here? I thought you were killed in the Kyuubi attack" before he could ask anymore questions, he was silenced by Minato who ruffled his hair, Naruto pouted at the action of his father, but he smiles at the affection he was receiving.

"To tell you the truth, is a long story so.." before he could continue, he look at Naruto who was pointing at the 4 women behind him who were ready to gloomp Naruto again, but they control themselves.

"Ka-chan who are the 4 super models" Naruto asked earning blushes from the 4 women and Kushina giggle.

Kushina chough and says with an amused smile "I think introductions are in order don't you think Mito-sama." Kushina says and turns with a smile toward the first Kyuubi jinchuuriki who nods and smiles back at Kushina.

"Hello Naru-chan" he blush seeing her smile "my name is Mito Uzumaki it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Greetings Uzumaki-kun my name is Kaguya Otsutsuki, but you know me as the mother of Rikudou Sennin, it's a pleasure to meet you" the progenitor of chakra replied with a melodic voice in Naruto's opinion.

"Hello Naruto-kun" she smile warmly who made him blush, but in return he grins that makes her hearth fluttering _"Maybe he is my Destined One"_ (the thing with Destined One I take it from the anime Rosario Vampire. Oh and she will have a little succubus blood) the thought. "My name is Morgana Uchiha but in the history book you know me as Madara Uchiha."

Naruto is complete frozen in front of him are the most powerful women in the history of the Shinobi World, so he decided to ask Morgana "Excuse me Morgana-chan" she blushes at the chan suffix "But why in the history books do you have a name of a man, I mean I don't to sound sexist." He says while the girls Mito, Morgana, Kurami and Kaguya smile and thought the same thing " _Such a gentleman"_.

"To awnser that, many historians believed that I was a man instead of a woman, sexy bastards" she replied and muttered the last part. Naruto understands that 90 percent of the male population are pervets, rapists, slavers etc.

He turns to the last female who has a sad face, "Why so sad Hime-chan" Naruto asked the kitsune who blush at the nickname, but she threw herself at Naruto and cries into his chest saying things like "I'm sorry" or "Its my fault the torture and hate you", Naruto was confused "why are you apologize?" he asked.

The kitsune woman release Naruto from the hug, steps back and she says "my name Naruto-kun is Kurami the Kyuubi no Kitsune and I'm the reason the village treats you horribly". Kurami replied sadly with a few tears and her face.

Naruto was shocked that the beautiful red haired woman in front of him was the Kyuubi and she is the reason for the horrible treatment he was receiving in the last 5 years.

Kurami watch as Naruto was in deep thought, Naruto walks towards her with an emotionless face, Kurami was shocked that Naruto was in front of her and he was hugging her.

She falls to her knee and wraps her hands around Naruto's neck and sobbing. Naruto holding her in his embrace and conforting Kurami "I forgive you Kurami-hime".

She was shocked that her container was forgiving her, before she could ask why Naruto replies "Because in my hearth I know you didn't attack on your own free will, maybe I'm 5 years old, but I'm smart enough to make a difference". He continued "So Kurami-hime would you be my friends and be one of my precious people?" he asked with his famous grin.

Everyone was stuned at Naruto's proclamation of not only befriending the most powerful of the Bijuu, but also considering her one of his precious ones.

But Kurami was stuned not only Naruto wants to be her friends and a precious one to him, but she remember her father's last words to her.

 _Flashback:_

" _I will not live much longer Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Gyuki, and Kurami." Haguromo Otsutsuki also Rikudou Sennnin (Sage of the Six Paths), brother of Hamura Otsutsuki and son of Kaguya Otsutsuki talks the the young Bijuu who consider them is his own children._

 _Each Bijuu had a sad face but the worst were Matatabi, Kokuo and Kurami because they were the most attached to the sage._

" _Even you would be separated, know this that you will be allways togheter no matter what." The sage continued._

 _He smiles and he stares at Matatabi, Kokuo and Kurami "I forsaw in the future there will be a boy that not only will befriend you, he will be the one who will bring changes to the world, but most importantly he will be someone special to you my daughters" Hagoromo stated and the nine Bijuu stared at him with smiles on their faces._

 _Flashback end._

" _You were right tou-chan I realy find the boy who already wants to be my friend, but most importantly he wants me to be one of his precious ones"_ Kurami thought and smiles at her new friend that knowing he one day will be a legend.

Minato turns to the other 4 ocupants and turn serious "I think its time for him to starts his training" he stated while Mito, Kaguya, Morgana and Kushina turns serious as well.

"I agree with Minato-san and the best course of action is to take Naruto-kun on a training trip and prepare him for the future ahead" Mito stated getting nods from Minato, Kushina, Kaguya and Morgana.

They turn around to see Naruto on Kurami's lap with a blush on his face that rivals a tomato while Kurami was rubbing his wiskers making him purr, while Kurami squeals at the cute face of Naruto.

The other women saw this and they gloomp poor boy while screaming 'KAWAI" (talking about obsessed women with cute things), Minato on the other hand was laughing his ass off at the scene "Please air" Naruto manage to say it loud making the women to stop petting him.

They quickly composed themselves and turn serious that made Naruto raise an eyebrow "What is with the serious expression on your faces" Naruto asked.

Minato was the first to awnser "Naruto we saw the life you live and I'm very ashamed in that village I sworn to protect" but he was cut of by his son "don't worry tou-chan maybe the village hates my guts, but I learned to never give into hatred" Naruto replied making both his parents proud that their son wasn't affected by the Curse of Hatred.

"As Minato-kun said it, we decide to take you on a 9 years training trip to defend yourself and protect those precious to you." His Mother stated seriously making Naruto nods his head rapidly at the training he will recveive.

"I will train you in taijutsu and futon, along I will teach you the Rasengan and the Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God)" Minato saids getting a nod from Naruto.

"Me and Mito-sama will teach you kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, suiton jutsu, the Chakra Chains and politics" Kushina saids getting another nod and smile from her son.

It was Morgana's turn "I will teach you katon jutsu, also I will give you as a gift the Sharingan and how to use it" she stated while nods.

"As a gift you will be able to use my Rinne-Sharingan, the mokuton, ration, doton jutsu and how to use your skills as Ashura's reincarnation." The Rabbid Goddess stated getting a nod and a smile from her descendant and she continues "As a reincarnation of Ashura, you will have access to Rikudou Sennin Modo

And finaly is was Kurami's turn "from me you will learn how to control my chakra, senjutsu and I will give you the fox summoning contract along with how to access the Bijuu Mode" she explained getting a nod from her friend.

Naruto was shocked and in state of awe of being trained by the most powerful people in the history of the Shinobi world, quickly he regain himself, he looked at them with determination that made them smile at the fire and the determenation in his eyes he asked one question "when do we start?"

"I think in one week whe should leave the village, and one more thing" Minato replied.

"When you wake up tell Sarutobi that you know about your parents, you want your inheritace and tell him everything" Mito tolds him getting an 'hai' from Naruto.

"I think is time for me to wake up" the young jinchuuriki stated while the others nods in agreement.

Then Kurami add "I already created a mental-link so we can speak mentaly, and when you will wake up, you will receive the Fox Summoning Contract all you have to do is to sign your name with blood." The mini-Yondaime nods and gives Kurami a hug and a quick kiss on her cheek making the kitsune blush at the affection he shows her but in her mind a chibi Kurami was cheering and dancing.

Naruto after vanishing from his mindscape, Kaguya turns to the others and says "He will be a powerful legend in the future don't you agree?" the others nods in agreement.

 **In the present:**

Naruto opens his eyes to see he is in a hospital room _"Great I'm in a hospital again"_ he thought, he turns to see his Jiji the Sandaime Hokage, his protectors Cat and Weasel, on the bed are his best friends Satsuki Uchiha second daughter of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, Kira Inuzuka youngest sibling of Hana Inuzuka and daughter of Tsume Inuzuka, and Hanabi Hyuuga twin sister of Hinata Hyuga and Daughter of Hiashi and Hitomi Hyuga.

Unknown to Naruto the three clan heiress have a major crush on the young jinchuuriki and between them they are competing for Naruto's affection.

Hiruzen, the two ANBU, the three heiress along with Tyrande and Illidan turns to see Naruto waking up, Satsuki, Kira and Hanabi turns to Naruto with tears and their eyes, they tackle Naruto in a bone crushing hug and screaming 'Naruto-kun', they asked questions like 'are you ok' or 'Do you need something to eat'.

Naruto chuckle and putting each girl into a hug "I'm allright you don't have to worry aboyt me" he stated with a warm smile that made the three girls have massive blushes seeing that smile of his.

He turn to Sarutobi and turns serious that means 'I want the truth no lies', Hiruzen seeing the serious face of Naruto _"That serious face means he wants awnsers"_ he sighs, Naruto told them everything, about the beating, how he entered in his own mind, meeting his parents that made Sarutobi and the others shocked with the exception of the two night elves, meeting the Progenitor of Chakra, Mito Uzumaki, the co-founder of Konoha and the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Naruto could sworn he heard the women and Tyrande in the entire village yelled about 'Take that you sexist bastards', the males in the room including Illidan sweatdrop at the women's reaction.

"Ah my boy I would like to meet to people that they wish to speak with you" the Sandaime replied, the woman night elf walks toward Naruto with a smile, she sats at the end of the bed "Hello young one my Name is Tyrande Whisperwind and this is my husband Illidan Stormrage" Tyrande said to Naruto and Illidan nods in acceptance.

" Tyrande-san, Illidan-san" Naruto replied shyly seeing one of the most beautiful woman he ever seen.

The priestess saw the shy face on Naruto she says "No need to be shy around me and my husband Naruto, we came here looking for you" she stated with a warm smile that made Naruto calm down.

"Me? But why me" he asked confused.

It was Illidan who awnsers " Why we came here for you young Naruto? Because you are special, because we came here for you our grea-great grandson" the others with the exception of Hiruzen were stuned at the proclamation, but Naruto who was the most shocked.

"Bu..but how I'm your great-great grandson?" Naruto asked hoping this is not a dream

Tyrande shooks her head "No my dear great-great grandson this is not a dream" she stated while engulfing him in a warm hug, seeing this is not a dream he hugs his great-great grandmother shedding tears of joy.

Illidan comes to the other side of the bed and put a conforting hand on Naruto's shoulder while smiling at Naruto.

"But also we came here for a possible trading route between Konoha, the Alliance, and the Horde" Illidan replied seeing the confused face of the other ocupants in the room with the exception of Hiruzen.

Seeing the confusion on the others faces, Hiruzen with Tyrande and Illidan told them the history of Azeroth, the possible coming of the Burning Shadow, the Horde (you know the entire history of the world).

"So they are other continents besides the Elemental Nations" Weasel aka Izumi Uchiha says getting nods from the night elf couple.

Sudenly they felt strange demonic energy coming from Naruto, they say strange tribal tatoos like Illidan, he new this type of energy he said to the others "it seems that Naruto is awakening his bloodline" getting surprised look from the others with the exception of Tyrande, Kira asked "What bloodline Naruto-kun has".

The leader of the Illidari says to the young Inuzuka heiress with a proud smile "His bloodline is a special one, is called the Demon-hunter is a both body and visual bloodline that grants the user the power to us fel energy", Satsuki asked "What is fel energy Illidan-san ".

Illidan replied with seriously "The fel energy is also called demonic energy that comes from demon such a the leader of the Burning Legion" and so he explained to them the entire history of the Burning Legion and his creator the Dark Titan Sargeras.

He also how he became a demon hunter, and how he consumed the Skull of Gul'dan, "Also we offer Naruto to come with us to Kalimdor for 9 years to master his powers" Tyrande spoke seriously.

"Can I ever came back to Konoha, I still have in the village many precious people that I want to protect" Naruto asked his great-great grandparents getting nods form the night elf couple.

"Of course you can dear, not only my husband will train you, I will also teach you how to master skills such as mine". The priestess replied getting an 'YATTA' from Naruto.

Everyone smiled at Naruto, but Yugao, Izumi, Satsuki, Kira and Hanabi were a little sad that they will not see Naruto for a long time. Hiruzen seeing the sad faces of the girls he asured them that they should write letter to each other.

After that both Naruto and the girs agreed, then Naruto turn to Tyrande and Illidan with determination on his face "I accept" he said to his great-grat grandparents getting nods of approval and smiles.

"Naruto-kun what is that scroll in your lap" Hanabi asked her secret crush, Naruto saw the scroll and remembered is from his new friend Kurami "It's a summoning contract with the foxes from Kurami-chan" he says making everyone in a state of awe that the Kyuubi had a summoning contract.

So Naruto unrolls the scroll and he saw that no one sign the contract so he is the first summoner, he bite his thumb and write his name, after that, on his right hand appear a tattoo with a nine tailed fox.

Naruto yawns cutely almost making the women in the room squeal the blonde's cuteness, but they restrained themselves.

"I think I'm going back to sleep I'm so tired" getting nods from everyone, Yugao, Izumi, Satsuki, Kira and Hanabi kissed him on his cheeks getting an atomic blush and making the girls giggle at his red face.

Hiruzen saw the peaceful face of hjs surrogate grandson, he thought _"Things will be more interesting in the future",_ then he gets determinated to fix the village to its prime.

 **1 week later:**

Its been 1 week since that incident, Naruto spend most of his time knowing his great-great grandparents, telling him and his friends stories about the other races from the Alliance and the Horde including the neutral factions.

Naruto was visited by Mikoto and her husband Fugaku, some other members from the Uchiha clan, Kakashi visited him along with Rin and Obito, Jirayia came in visit to give him the toad summoning contract and sign it, his first try was with the foxes he summoned a white fox with 4 tails by the name of Asura, and his second try was with the toads summoning a toad by the name of Gamikichi.

Right now we find Naruto with Illidan and Tyrande at the village gate ready for the training trip, behind him stood Hiruzen, the Elders, the clan heads with their children, a few jounins with a few chunins, and he received a few gifts.

From Hiruzen he received his inheritace left by his parents.

From Satsuki he gets and necklace with the Uchiha clan's symbol and a kiss on his left cheek.

From Kira he received a ring with the Inuzuka clan's symbol and a kiss on his right cheek.

From Hanabi he received a book of different taijutsu styles, and necklace with the Hyuga clan's symbol and she decided to be a little bold, by kissing hi, on the lips. The other girld were jealous and they nwere glaring at Hanabi for stealing their Naruto-kun's first kiss.

From the jounins and the chunins he received different gifts such as jutsu, kenjutsu scrolls,

From Tsunade and Shizune he received scrolls of medical jutsu and Tsunade's training program for her super-strenght.

From Jirayia he received the book called 'The Tales of a Gutsy Ninja" and a chakra paper to test his affinity, he channels chakra into the paper and to the shocked of the people around him , he has the affinity for fire, water, wind, earth and lighting along with the Mokuton.

Tsunade almost fainted that her distan cousin had the Mokuton like her grandfather Hashirama Senju.

He thanked everyone for the gift and he promised that he will return to the village stronger than ever.

"I think this is goodbye Naru-kun" Satsuki says getting nods from everyone.

But Naruto says "this more like see you later Satsuki-chan" he hugs the young Uchiha getting a smile and a blush on her face.

He turns to Illidan and Tyrande waiting for them on they mounts, Tyrande asked "Are you ready Naruto?" Naruto nods "Yes I am ready to become stronger and I want to surprass you and grandpa Illidan." Getting smiles from them he jumps on the felsaber that is Illidan's mount.

He turns to his friends and surrogate family, waved at them with a grin that's reminds them of Minato.

"Goodbye everyone I will see you in 9 years, don't forget to train harder" he says as everyone saw Naruto and his great-great grandparents leave the village of Konohagakure no Sato nbever to be seen for 9 years.

 **PHEW! Finaly I finished the first chapter.**

 **I hope you like it and I'm sorry for my bad grammar, also Naruto will have a special ability to summon spirits of the great heroes like Uther the Lightbringer, King Therenas, Durotan, Grom Hellscream and other heroes.**

 **I forgot to mention something King Varrian is not dead in my fanfic is still alive and king of Stormwind.**

 **Naruto beside his Demon Hunter bloodline , he will have on his left eye the Sharingan from Morgana and on his right eye the Rinnen-sharingan from Kaguya, he will use Mana and use spells from shaman, mage and a few spels from paladin.**

 **Here is the Harem list for Naruto along with a few aditions:  
Ten Ten**

 **Temari**

 **Samui**

 **Karui**

 **Yugito**

 **Mabui**

 **Mayev Shadowsong**

 **OC Blood Elf Demon Hunter**

 **OC Night Elf Demon Hunter**

 **Tsunade**

 **Shizune**

 **Kurenai**

 **Anko**

 **Yugao**

 **Sylvanas Windrunner**

 **Ysera**

 **Alexstraza**

 **Fem Sasuke (PM me for a name)**

 **Yrel**

 **Fem Madara (Her name will Morgana Uchiha)**

 **Kaguya Otsutsuki**

 **Matatabi aka Nibi**

 **Fem Kiba (Her name will be Kira Inuzuka)**

 **Tsume Inuzuka**

 **Hana Inuzuka**

 **Hanabi Hyuga (Will be Hinata's twin sister)**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Fuu**

 **Elune**

 **Kurami (AKA female Kyuubi no kitsune)**

 **Kokuo (Gombi)**

 **Lady Vajsh**

 **Shandris Feathermoon**

 **Queen Azshara**

 **Azune**

 **And Izumi Uchiha (Female Itachi Uchiha**

 **If you want other girls to the harem just PM- me.**

 **In the next chapter I will reveal Naruto's weapons and for the final weapon he will use warglaive, there will be a lot of flashback with Naruto's training, making bonds with others etc., traveling in the other continents like Kalimdor ,Eastern Kingdoms, Pandaria, Northrend and Draenor.**

 **See you guys next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Heir of Illidari and the Sentinels

 **Allright hello boys and girls, pimps and bitches, welcome to chapter 2 of my story.**

 **First of all I would like to thanks you all for the good reviews, and to awnser The Weeping Prophet yes I added the former queen of the Night Elfs and now the queen of the Nagas and her daughter to the harem, and yes there will be a lot of cat fights.**

 **Also I will reveal in this chapter Naruto's weapons of my choosing and I hope do you like it.**

 **The harem remain still the same if you want other girls don't forget to PM me (No Hinata and Sakura) and also I will reveal on the next chapter if Tsume is forgiven by Naruto right now or in the next few chapters.**

 **So enjoy and I hope you like my story.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and World of Warcraft.

" _For Doomhamer"- Tharll_

Chapter 2: Training, the Call and returning home.

 **Location: Ogrimmar front gate**

9 years had passed since Naruto was gone from Konoha with Illidan and Tyrande to start his training, over the years he he completed various quests for the Alliance, the Horde and other factions.

He even gained his own fan-club much to his horror.

In his training trip over the continents of Azeroth he created bonds with the other species like the orcs, trolls, draenei etc.

His first year of training was in Darnasus where he learned archery and hand to hand combat from the Sentinels, from Tyrande and a few priestess he learn the how to cast holy spells including Tyrande's one of most strongest spell the Starfall, and from Malfurion he learns the ways of a druid including spells like Moonfire, Bear Form, Cat Form and the Travel Form.

At night he trained with his parents, Mito, Kaguya and Kurami.

From Minato he learned chakra control such as Tree Climbing, Water Climbing, taijutsu along with the Rasengan and the Hiraishin no Jutsu.

From Kushina and Mito he learned suiton jutsu, the Chakra Chains, Fuinjutsu, the Uzumaki clan's Kenjutsu, their Taijutsu and politics.

From Kaguya learned how to use the Byakugan, the Rinne-Sharingan along with doton, ration jutsu and other bloodlines (Kaguya is the Progenitor of Chakra se he has the mokuton, hyoton etc.).

From Morgana he learned how to use the Sharingan, the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and along with katon jutsu such an **Katon: Gouka Messhitsu, Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku** along with the Uchiha Reflection and the Uchiha clan's taijutsu style.

And from Kurami he first learned how to use Senjutsu, he learned the Summoning Jutsu with the foxes. Naruto still remembered when Jirayia came to Darnasus and gave Naruto the Toad Summoning Contract.

The toads quickly accepted Naruto as their summoner and learned the Gamma Kata and and Senjutsu from them.

Also he learned how to use Chakra mode along with Bijuu Mode, he still remember how hard it was to gain access to her chakra.

The second year of training was in Stormwind was with King Varian (for now he is alive), Jaina Proudmore and Archmage Kadgar.

From Varian he learned the history of the Alliance and the art of the sword, sometimes Naruto will spend some time with Varian's son Prince Anduin, over time they made and pact as brother to watch each others back.

From Jaina and Kadgar he learned about mana and magic such as Fireball, Frostball, Polymorph and Kadgar's raven form.

Also he was trained in the Rouge arts by the best men in the SI7.

Sometimes he goes to complete missions for Stormwind that the people of the human capital started to call him the Youngest Hero, the Silver Flash, the Blue Warrior and one of his favorite the Angel of Death.

He even started learning the Goken taijutsu style that he received a scroll from Gai and the Kinjutsu Hachimon Tonkou.

His third year was traveling to Ironforge capital of the Dwarves, from them he learned they history, how to forge weapons and armor and mining, he even learned from one of their strongest dwarves Muradin Bronzebeard how to fight and think like a dwarf.

He meets the gnomes and their leader High Tinker Mekkatorque and learned from them about engineering, he even help them to retake back Gnomeregan.

His fourth year was training in Exodar with the Draenei about their history, the past of the Burning Legion, even he was trained in ways of the Paladin and Shaman arts.

Over the course of the year in Exodar, Naruto started to gained more fangirls, especialy from the lonely MILF draenei women who wants to hug him to the death or rub his whiskers.

In the arts of a shaman, he communicated with the spirits of the elements and they took a liking in the young Uzumaki and teaching and sharing their knowledge to him, promising he will never abuse of the teachings.

On his fifth year of training he traveled to Gilneas where he meets King Genn Greymane leader of Gilneas, his wife Queen Mia Greymane and their daughter Princess Tess Greymane where he started training with the gilnean Worgens.

In the same year he aided the people of Gilneas with several missions that increases his reputation within the Alliance.

His sixth year was traveling to the Horde territories, and his first stop was to Tirisfall Glades, former land of Lordearon, now land of the undead the Forsaken.

He still remember that meet between him and their leader he almost had a nosebleed seeing the supermodel in front of him that she is called Sylvanas Windrunner and lets just say its was a little akward for him.

In that year Naruto was spending his time training with the Dark Rangers or doing missions for the Forsaken, on the same time the undead they took a liking on the young demon hunter and the Banshee Queen started to develop a slight crush on him.

At the end of the year, his final mission was to aid Sylvanas to battle the Scarlet Crusade, he tolds the former Ranger General of Silvermoon about a demonic presence within the Scarlet Crusade leaders.

Sylvanas tasked Naruto and a small elite force of hers to infiltrate the Scarlet Monastery and locate the demonic source.

 _Flashback:_

 _Naruto and a team of undead rouges, warriors, priests, two hunters and 3 warlocks succesfuly infiltrated inside the Scarlet Monastery with the task of finding and destroying the demonic source within the place. Ariving at the source they saw one of the founders of the Scarlet Crusade, Saidan Huntathrohan._

 _Naruto and his team quickly enters the main hall of the monastery, killing the soldiers and the spell casters, Naruto activates his full matured Sharingan he finaly founds the demonic source that comes from Saida._

 _Seeing so much blood and dead bodies around he yells"_ _ **ENOUGH**_ _" and the fight from both parties stoped their fighting and turns to the young Uzumaki._

 _Naruto turns to face Saidan with his Sharingan still active he says "Now why don't you reveal your true form Saidan If that it is your name"._

 _Everyone was confuse by his response, but no one saw Saidan's face was a little nervous but quickly composed himself and replied "What are you talking about I'm Saidan Dathrohan"._

 _But Naruto knew he wasn't the real Saidan "Cut the crap you can't hide from the power of my eyes and I can see the aura of a demon surrounding you so reveal yourself demon" he said seriously while Naruto's team stood shocked that he can sense demonic energy and the crusaders started to scream at him being a liar or insults him._

 _But that stoped when they heard a small chuckle from Saidan that it turns into an evil laugh and says with a demonic voice_ _ **"So you really found it out I'm not human little**_ _ **Demon Hunter**_ _" then strange demonic aura surrounds the crusader and reveals a Dreadlord instead of Saidan._

 _The soldiers of the Scarlet Crusade and Naruto's team stood there shocked that a Drealord of the Nathrezim and a servant of the Burning Legion was disguised himself as one of the founders of the Crusade._

" _So you where alive all this time Balnazzar, and I thought the bitch Varimathras killed you back then" Naruto said with an monotone voice and leaks KI that makes the crusaders tremble a bit._

 _Balnazzar just laugh and says "He didn't killed me I just faked my own death with the help of my dear brother Vatimathras" he turns to face Naruto and gave him an evil grin "Now you will face the wrath of Nathrezim" Balnazzar cast a spell that sends a swarm of demonic bats toward the crusaders and the undead team, before they could do anything the saw something amazing._

 _There stood Naruto in front of them surrounding him was a big spectral skeleton that surrounds him and protects the others from the attack. Balnazzar stood there stuned that a child cast a powerfull spectral skeleton that protects them from his spell._

 _Naruto turns his face with his Sharingan morphed to Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and meets the Dreadlord's eyes and he says one word._

" _Susanoo"_

 _Now the Susanoo around Naruto strated to gain muscles and skin revealing a blue humanoid roaring at the dreadlord, the Susanoo holds his right hand 3 tomoes appear spinning around his palm with black flames burning around the tomoes._

" _This is the end of you drealord_ _ **Amaterasu Yasaka Magatama**_ _" Naruto roars throwing the tomoes at the dreadlord._

 _The jutsu hits the dreadlord surrounding his whole body with black flames turning him in nothing but ashes._

 _Naruto deactivates his Susanoo with still the Sharingan active, he turns around to see the shocked and awed faces of the crusader and cheers from his undead team, he gave them his famous foxy grin that made the females of the Scarlet Crusade blush and a little hot on their private areas._

 _One of the Scarlet's leader approach Naruto and he took his sword, stabed on the ground and kneeling in front of him and he said "I must thank you young warrior for defeating the demon that deveiving us sll this time" one by one, that soldiers of the Scarlet Crusade did the same thing as their leader the kneel before him._

 _Naruto looks at them with an emotionless face, he walks toward them he said with a voice of a leader "Rise crusader and tell me your name" the leader did as he was told and said "My name is James Silverblade and I'm one of the 10 generals of the Scarlet Crusade, may I ask the name of the young demon slayer."_

 _The jinchuuriki's face softens and looks at James with such determination and fire in his eyes, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Stormrage Whisperwind, son of Minato 'Yellow Flash' Namikaze and Kushina 'Red Death Uzumaki', Greag-Great grandson of Tyrande Whisperwind and Illidan Stormrage, descendant of Kaguya Otsutsuki and heir of the Uzumaki Clan"._

 _After his proclamation he sees 60 Scarlet warrior, mages and priests came forward in front of him and took down their helmets and revealing their red hair and bow to him._

 _One of the priests, a woman look at him with a geniue smile and she says "After many years since our homeland was destroyed, the righfull heir of the clan and the Child of Prophecy has come at last, we where waiting for you Naruto-sama my name is Maya Uzumaki for Anbu Comander of Uzushiokakure no Sato."_

 _Naruto shocked by the revelation of Maya but he smiles that the Uzumaki clan, his family where alive._

" _Ma…ma no need to bow to me Maya-chan we are Uzumaki and more importantly we are family" Naruto replied with his foxy grin that made every women in the chamber blush at his cuteness and resisting the urge to glomp him and scream Kawai._

 _Maya continues "After the destruction of Uzushio me and the surviving members of our clan runs here in the Easter Kingdoms into hiding waiting for the time that the rightfull heir will come and we will rebuild once our great village"_

" _And we will rebuild Uzushio to is former glory, but also we must prepare for the uncoming battles ahead because its about the Burning Shadow that will consume this world." Naruto stated seriously as Maya, the remaining Uzumaki and a certain white haired woman priest gasped at this revelation._

" _Are you certain young Naruto that the demons are returning?" asked the woman priest. Naruto nods his head in confirmation and says "Yes the Burning Leagion is returning to consume all living things of Azeroth, I was found few years ago in the Elemental Nation by my great-great grandparents, they told me and the village' leader about the legion's return."_

 _He looks at everyone who look at him he continues "I was trained in the shinobi arts and now I'm traveling to train in other arts, gaining experience and maybe to unite the other factions to repel the demons from our world". He finished._

 _The white haired woman comes forward and bow to him "I see truth in your eyes Naruto, after all this years those demons are returning, if you believe that we can stand a chanche against them then you will have my stave." She looks at him and says "My name is Sally Whitemane and I will follow you to the depps of hell" the woman known as Sally said to Naruto with conviction._

 _Then Maya come's forward with her katana and says "and you will have my blade and the power of the Uzumaki at your side"._

 _An undead hunter bows to him as well "and you will have my bow"._

 _One by one, every soldier of the Scarlet Crusade and Naruto's groups bow to him, Naruto a smiles and address to them "Thank you all for this, and now as heir of the Uzumaki clan I rename the Scarlet Crusade into the Crimsom Whirphool and welcome them into the Uzumaki clan to start a new life and for a better future" he proclaimed with a voice and expression worthy of a leader._

 _Every one cheered for they new leader and and friend, Naruto give them his famous foxy grin that made every women a little weak on their knees, he raised his hand to silence them._

" _Now time is on the essence and we must prepare against the legion, Maya I want you to send a messenger bird to Konoha to inform the Hokage about what had transpired now, and don't worry he knows about the legion." He received an nod and "Hai Naruto-sama"._

 _He turns to the undead and says "Inform Lady Sylvanas about what has happened here" receiving a nod form t_

 _Then he turns to Sally, he tooks a map of the Elemental Nation and says in a commanding tone that made every women a little horny "Sally I want you to gather your leaders and armies and lead them to this location" he paused and points on a small island with an swirl on it "The islands name is Uzu no Kuni it's the ancestral home of the Uzumaki Clan and now it is also your new home" she nods and says "Of course my lord"._

" _Also take a few Uzumaki members with you they are very good sensor so they will help you along the way, also if you find surviving members of the Senju and Uzumaki take them with you and tell them that Family comes first above everything else. " he stated getting another nod from Sally._

 _Sally turns to her soldiers and says "Allright men you heard Lord Naruto we got work to do, so get to work" she ordered receiving yes ma'am._

 _Naruto walks outside the church followed by his team and the crusaders, he stops in the middle of the garden, he extends his right arms to the sky, his body is covered in blue, gold and red chakra (His chakra, Kyuubi's chakra, and Aashura's chakra)._

 _He shots a beam towards the sky, everyone look at the sky why Naruto shots that strange energy, only to reveal a symbol, but the members of the Uzumaki recognized that symbol._

 _The symbol is an orange swirl, the Mark of the Uzumaki clan._

 _ **Elemental Nation, Kumogakure no Sato prison cell**_

 _In Kumo's prison, there stood few Uzumaki that they where captured to be used as breeding stock, they lost hope of escaping their holding cells, but they turn to their windows to see the symbol of their clan on the sky._

 _They knew one thing that its for sure, the true heir of their clan has returned and they must awnser the Call._

 _They fell their chakra and strength more powerfull than ever, and with their new found determination and will they broke free from their cells, attacking the shinobi who stood in their way of freedom._

" _Freedom"_

" _This is for my wife"_

" _For the Uzumaki clan"_

" _For Uzushio"_

" _For my wife and my son"_

 _ **Iwagakure no Sato underground base.**_

 _At the same time the few surviving members of the Uzumaki that were captured and a few members from Kaguya clan and the Senju clan looking at the sky seeing the Uzumaki symbol, they knew that the Uzumaki must awnser the Call, then they felt their strength came back to them, and with new vigor they broke from their cells killing every iwa shinobi who stood in their way._

 _One thing that the Elemental Nation will not be the same._

 _ **Back to Naruto**_

 _He lowered his hand down and turns to see Sally with the other leaders of the former Scarlet Crusade, now named Crimsom Whirphool look at him with puzzled expression._

" _What you just saw was the Call of the Uzumaki Clan, it says only the rightfull heir of the clan can use this sign, and I know there are surviving members even from our cousin clan the Senju." The young demon hunter stated getting nods of agreement from his fellow Uzumaki._

 _He and address to everyone "Allright you know what to do, head to the ruins of Uzushio and help the others restoring to village, now GO!" receiving shouts of yes sir._

 _He looked at the sky and thought "Things are gonna be interesting in the following years" getting nods from Kurami, Kaguya, Mito and Morgana._

End flashback:

After he explained to Sylvanas what happened at the Scarlet Monastery, she was a bit shocket but turned to anger that Balnazzar was alive but Naruto told her he was dead for good.

Before he could leave Undercity he received a kiss on his left cheeck from Sylvanas and on his right check a kiss from Sally Whitemane. Both ladies loved seeing Naruto's face red that rivals a tomato.

His last years of training was learning with the other leaders of the Horde, like spending time with the blood elfs, learning their way of mage, rouge, paladin and priest, from the trolls how to hunt and fight like a troll, also he discovered the wonders of smoking weed (yeah in my story Naruto smokes weed) and he learned voodoo magic and a few shamanic spells, from the goblins how to run a business, how to made deals that will bring you a lot of money and engineering, form the taurens he learned new druid spells and their history about them and the Earth Mother and from the vicious and noble orcs he learned their ways of a warrior, how to fight like an orc, about shaman arts he learned from Drek'Thar, about how to lead your soldiers and how to formulate a strategy from general Nazgrim.

Over the year of his training in Ogrimmar, the orcs started to like him and treated him like their own, children sees him as thir idol, even the orc women lust for him.

And from Thrall he learned how to communicate with the spirits of the elements and he formed a bond with the Warchief as brothers.

His final year of training was spending with the Illidari, the Ashtounge and the Naga that were rulled by Lady Vashj, he trained in his demon hunter powers on the plane called Mardum.

Right now we find him at the entrance of Ogrimmar with the leaders of the Horde, the Alliance, the leaders from the Argend Crusade, the Knights of the Ebon Blade, Illidan, Lady Vashj, Akama, Tyrande with Malfurion and Shandriss and queen Azshara with her daughter Azsune (I will reveal in the next chapter his encounter with Azshara and her daughter) stood there saying goodbye to Naruto.

Behind him stood Mito Uzumaki, Kaguya Otsutski, Morgana Uchiha, Azsune(Who decided to go back to Konoha with Naruto) and Kurami the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Before his departure he received a few gifts from his friends and precious people.

From Illidan he received a set of warglaives almost like Illidan's but Naruto recognized them as the Twinblades of the Deceiver.

From Vereesa Windrunner he received her family heirloom the bow Thas'dorah, Legacy of the Windrunners saying the the Windrunner family will be always by the Uzumaki's side until the end of time itself.

From Garona Halforcen he received two powerfull dagers, she says to him these are called The Kingslayers and it will be a great help to him.

From Tirion Fordring he received the Ashbringer because it seems to reacts to him in a good way and the blade choose Naruto as its new weilder.

From Velen he received a ring with the symbol of the Draenei saying the ring is blessed by the Light and it will guide him even in the most darkest times.

From Thrall he receive a necklace with the symbol of the Frostwolf clan and a glove with the emblem of the Horde.

From the others he received gifts such as scrolls with spells and techniques along, but from the females who started to develop crushes on them, he received hugs and kisses.

"Well this is goodbye for now, but don't forget to come to Konoha for the Chunin Exams that will be in six months." Naruto said.

Everyone nods and Tirion says "Of course lad, we will see you there"

"Ya mon I want to see you how you fair against other shinobi" Vol'jin replied while smoking a blunt.

He turns to his female companions and crushes and asked "Are you ready ladies?" he gets nods and 'Hai Naruto-kun', he summons Invincible that(I will reveal in a later chapter how he gets the Lich King's mount), Kurami summoned her Spectral Gryphon, Azsune summoned her own her Golden Cloud Serpent, Mito summoned her Loyal Wolfhawk as a gift from the Horde, Morgana summoned a Grand Armored Gryphon who got as a gift from the Alliance and Kaguya decided to summon a Jade Cloud Serpent.

Naruto and the girls waved the others goodbye to their friends and ride straight to the Elemtal Nations with the destination to Konaha.

The others stood there and watch as the six leave their continents and fly toward the Elemental Nation with destination Konoha.

"He will bring great changes and I can fell it the Light is strong in him." The leader of the draenei stated.

"Agreed Velen he will bring peace to Azeroth" Varian replied to Velen.

One thing that is for sure, the Legion will be fucked up by one person.

And that person is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Stormrage Whisperwhind.

 **Done the second chapter, also I'm very very sorry about the delay with this chapter, but I promise you I will post the other chapters real soon.**

 **The next chapter will be Naruto's status, skill, weapons, profesions, reputations and his mount collection.**

 **See you next time.**


End file.
